Una Nariz Rota Duele Menos Que Un Corazón Roto
by Cliffan
Summary: Ella entró al aula sin una advertencia, como una carta de amor en tu taquilla un lunes por la mañana o, mejor aún, como Hijikata convirtiéndose en intolerante a la mayonesa.
1. Página 1

**Universo: **_Ninguno._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Ninguna._

**Nota adicional:**_ Es un fic de instituto/preparatoria, pero no en el universo de la __'Clase 3-Z de Ginpachi-sensei'. Además, yo trato de evitar los honoríficos japoneses tanto como me es castellanamente posible._

* * *

**UNA NARIZ ROTA DUELE MENOS QUE UN CORAZ****ÓN ROTO**

[Multichapter]

_P__ágina 1: _

_Ser diferente no te hace especial. Ser especial te hace especial._

Ella entró al aula sin una advertencia, como una carta de amor en tu taquilla un lunes por la mañana o, mejor aún, como Hijikata convirtiéndose en intolerante a la mayonesa. Su rostro estaba serio y sereno, como si ser transferida en pleno noviembre, justo en época de exámenes, no representara una novedad para ella. Como si las miradas de veinte desconocidos encima suyo, esperando que cometiera el más mínimo error para burlarse tan fuerte y tan ruidoso que dejaría una huella imborrable en su autoestima, significara menos para ella que el canto de un pájaro en su lista de cosas memorables sobre ese día.

Así pues, la estudiante transferida anunció su nombre (_Kagura Yato)_ y reclamó un asiento. Era como si el mundo le perteneciera.

Nadie pareció prestarle más atención a la nueva luego de diez minutos. No había mucho para ver. No que valiera la pena en una _buena _manera de todos modos. Su baja estatura, sus gafas redondas y sus pantalones deportivos bajo la falda del uniforme eran un método eficaz para repeler las hormonas masculinas.

Como una _mujer, _la tal Kagura era un cero a la izquierda.

Sin embargo, debido a una segunda naturaleza curiosa poco usual en él, Okita Sougo le dedicó una mirada prolongada más allá de los primeros diez minutos desde su presentación. Era como si algo hubiese hecho _click _en su cerebro y él estuviera buscando la causa en ella; una explicación para entender por qué, de alguna forma, sentía en sus entrañas que ella era _especial_ y no terrible.

A los quince minutos de observación, Sougo la vio sacar su caja de almuerzo de su mochila y comenzar a comer. A los dieciocho minutos ella había terminado hasta con el último solitario grano de arroz de su bento. A los treinta y cinco escuchó el estómago de la chica gruñir de hambre nuevamente. A los cuarenta y uno la vio quitarse las gafas para poder ver correctamente lo que estaba en la pizarra cuando le hicieron una pregunta; y a los cincuenta y tres minutos desde su llegada, la encontró escarbándose la nariz con el dedo meñique. A las dos horas, la chica nueva dormía sobre la paleta de su pupitre, con un camino de baba saliendo desde la comisura de sus labios.

El registro minucioso de acciones de Kagura Yato había sido cesado luego de que el profesor Ginpachi la despertara con un golpe en la nuca luego de menos de diez minutos de siesta. Después de eso, la chica se pasó el resto del día mirando hacia el frente, casi sin parpadear y sin generar ninguna clase de ruido, con la mirada perdida. Cualquiera diría que había ganado la habilidad de dormir con los ojos abiertos, pero era obvio para Okita que ella pensaba en otras cosas (_comida)_ mientras fingía que las clases le parecían interesantes.

Sougo se preguntó vagamente qué comería la chica a la hora del almuerzo, cuando ya había engullido toda cosa comestible de su pequeña mochila. Seguro sólo guardaba dentro su caja del almuerzo y un solo cuaderno. Incluso decir que llevaba un cuaderno entre sus cosas era muy osado, Sougo no la había visto anotar ni una sola palabra desde que había llegado.

La respuesta sobre el almuerzo de la chica llegó en el mismo segundo en el que la campana anunciando el receso sonó: Kagura desapareció de su asiento, rápida como un auto Fórmula 1, en dirección a la cafetería. Los tablones de su falda se levantaron con la velocidad y cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría comprendido por qué la nueva usaba pantalones bajo la falda. Okita la siguió hasta la cafetería, no porque le interesara _realmente _vigilarla en todo momento, sino porque él también necesitaba comprar un poco de pan. Bueno, necesitaba amenazar a alguien para que entrara a la fila y le comprara el pan. Usualmente era Yamazaki.

Cuando puso un pie en la cafetería, escuchó las ruidosas órdenes de su nueva compañera claras como el sonido emitido de un _home theater_ entre el barullo de pedidos de otras personas. A pesar de sólo haberla escuchado en una sola ocasión, pudo reconocer su acento chino y eso le _sorprendi__ó_. Minutos después, ella pasó a su lado, sin dirigirle una sola mirada, con las manos llenas de paquetes. Todos la veían pasar con extrañeza, preguntándose por qué una chica bajita y delgada necesitaba once paquetes diferentes de pan para su almuerzo. Nadie creía que podría comerse semejante cantidad de carbohidratos por sí misma en los quince minutos que restaban del descanso. Nadie excepto Okita, que al haberla estado observando tenía la certeza de que quince minutos eran mucho tiempo para ese monstruo de la comida.

Ni entre el cambio de profesores ni durante la hora de estudio libre (en la que nadie nunca estudiaba) Sougo vio a Kagura entablar conversación con alguien. Ella se limitó a estar callada en su asiento, con una expresión que relataba un aburrimiento mortal. No parecía que hacer amigos la preocupara, como no parecían importarle ninguna de las lecciones de sus profesores durante todo el día. Sin embargo, cuando un grupo de chicas se acercó a su alrededor intentando averiguar algo sobre ella, Kagura fue amigable y servicial, no la amargada repelente que Sougo _casi_ esperaba que fuera.

Cuando el día finalizó, la china aquella tenía tres amigas (de las cuales Sougo desconocía su nombre) y un pretendiente. O eso parecía. Shimura Shinpachi había estado esperándola en su taquilla, que casualmente estaba a un lado de la de Sougo.

Pese a que de alguna forma le intrigaba la relación entre Shimura y la nueva, Sougo no se detuvo de forma obvia en su casillero y siguió de largo, pensando que un sólo vistazo más a aquella chica lo pondría en la línea de acosadores en la que Kondo le llevaba la delantera a todos.

Okita no se enteró en toda la semana si la estudiante transferida y el hermano menor de la dueña de los suspiros de su querido amigo Kondo estaban de verdad saliendo, aunque de alguna manera, en un resquicio de su mente, concluyó que sí lo hacían. De cualquier forma, él no estaba interesado en ella, pues, pese a ser _diferente _del resto de las chicas, no le resultaba _especial _como su primera impresión versaba.

A pesar de la conclusión de Sougo de que ser glotona y vulgar no la convertían en alguien digno de dedicarle su atención, se encontró a sí mismo mirándola de vez en cuando, ampliando el archivo que su cerebro inconscientemente había reservado sólo para ella. Con el paso de las semanas, incluso la manera en que ella sostenía su lápiz le era familiar.

Todo eso sin haberle hablado siquiera una sola vez.

Sobre eso, Okita era demasiado superior como para fantasear con la primera frase que cruzaría con ella o lo que ella le diría a cambio. Él prefería imaginar la muerte perfecta para Hijikata y planear sus siguientes bromas a sus _amigos_ con la salsa Tabasco que tomaría prestada de su hermana mayor.

Las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban cuando tuvieron su primer intercambio de palabras. Estaban en educación física, los chicos jugaban vóleibol y las chicas baloncesto; él había lanzado la pelota con mucha fuerza, dispuesto a matar a alguien, y ella se había cruzado en su trayectoria. Aunque no había sido su intención romperle la nariz con la pelota (al menos no a ella), Okita a penas y lo lamentaba. Las clases de educación física siempre eran como un campo de batalla, por lo que sangrar y romperse un hueso o un cartílago no debería ser una novedad para nadie.

Frente a la visión de la sangre corriendo como un grifo abierto de la nariz de su compañera, todas las chicas de la clase gritaron escandalizadas mientras que los chicos veían pasmados a la muchacha de cabellos naranjas levantarse del suelo. Kagura se limpió la sangre que corría hasta su barbilla con la manga de la sudadera y preguntó con voz grave:

—¿Quién fue?

Sougo se enfrentó a ella con la mirada estoica, se encogió de hombros y le respondió despreocupadamente:

—Oi, eso está mal. La nariz que quería romper era la de Hijikata.

—¡¿Pero qué dices, bastardo?! —despotricó el recientemente implicado Toushiro Hijikata, quien sólo se había salvado del balonazo mortal porque se había agachado a recoger un sobre individual de mayonesa que se le había caído al suelo.

—Deberías disculparte con ella, Hijikata. Le has roto la nariz.

—Tú no le temes a nada, ¿verdad, Sougo? —desafió su compañero con una mirada retadora.

Pero Sougo no estaba prestándole más atención a Hijikata, sino que miraba cómo Kagura se quitaba la sudadera y la utilizaba como compresa para su nariz. La chica no parecía adolorida ni a punto de querer llorar. Estaba tan calmada como un experimentado jugador de ajedrez, sopesando su siguiente movimiento.

De un segundo a otro, los ojos de la fémina se llenaron de fuego. Recogió la pelota de baloncesto que estaba persiguiendo antes de que el balón blanco se estrellara contra su cara y con una sola mano, la lanzó con una fuerza descomunal hacia la cara de Okita. Él a penas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de escuchar el _crack _característico de algo rompiéndose con el impacto.

—Oye, me equivoqué. Yo también quería romperle la nariz a Hijikata —sonrió Kagura con desdén, todavía sujetando la sudadera contra su nariz. Cerca de ella, Toushiro se quejó sobre por qué ahora la estudiante transferida estaba tras su vida también—. Consigue una disculpa de él-aru.

La chica desapareció con pasos dignos por la puerta del gimnasio, alegando que iría a la enfermería. Mientras, Sougo sostuvo su sangrante nariz y por serendipia descubrió qué era aquello que había visto en ella el primer día y su cerebro mismo intuyó que, más que _diferente_, la volvía _especial_: ella era la primera chica... No, ella era la primera persona que le había hecho sangrar.

La primera y la última, por supuesto. Él no dejaría que eso volviera a pasar.

Okita juró venganza en nombre del dolor de su nariz rota antes de desmayarse por pérdida de sangre.

Despertó una hora más tarde en una cama de la enfermería con la nariz enyesada. A su lado, una voz terriblemente familiar cantaba la canción de un programa infantil de la década pasada. A Sougo se le revolvió el contenido del estómago. Era malo que una chiquilla lo hubiera dejado inconsciente, pero era todavía peor despertar de la inconsciencia para que la primera persona que vieras fuera la misma que había tratado de volarte la cabeza con una pelota de básquetbol.

—Cantas de mierda.

Kagura se calló al instante sólo para lanzarle una mirada fulminante al perpetrador del primer crimen cometido en el gimnasio.

—¿Quieres matarme con una mirada? Creo que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso.

—Oh, cállate, bastardo. Si mi perfecta nariz queda chueca o abultada, yo misma me voy a encargar de convertirte en pariente de _Voldemort_-aru.

Sougo supo que la amenaza de la chica no era en vano, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Él no se amedrentaba por nada. Mucho menos por una chica que utilizaba lentes aun cuando su vista era perfecta.

—¿Qué pasa con ese 'aru'? —ignoró Sougo su amenaza—. ¿Es que eres china, China?

Kagura bufó y se negó a contestarle. Sougo tomó eso como vía libre para llamarle _China _por el resto de la eternidad. Segundos después, el profesor Ginpachi entró a la enfermería, con su engañosa paleta de caramelo humeando como de costumbre. Se acercó a la cama de Kagura y se sentó en el colchón.

—¡Hey, me hundes!

—Sí, sí. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás haciendo el tonto para no ir a clase?

—No es eso. ¡Ése bastardo me rompió la nariz-aru!

Ginpachi siguió con la mirada la dirección que el dedo acusatorio de la niña marcaba y clavó su vista de pescado muerto en Sougo, que fingió inmediata agonía para provocar más problemas que lástima.

—¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? Si le rompiste la nariz, deberías estar en detención.

—Ese monstruo chino rompió mi nariz.

—Oi, oi. Denme un descanso. ¿Quién le rompió la nariz a quién? Necesito un nombre para poder llenar correctamente este reporte.

—Él rompió mi nariz primero.

—Fue un accidente. Yo no quería romper su nariz. Quería romper la de Hijikata.

—Eso significa que igual querías romper una nariz, ¿no es cierto, Souichiro?

—Es Sougo.

—¿Ves? Pon su nombre en el reporte, Gin.

—Profesor Ginpachi para ti, niña —corrigió el maestro golpeando a su alumna con un periódico que estaba a la mano—. Supongo que tendré que llamar a tu hermana, Souichiro.

—No me importaría si la llamaras por romper la nariz de Hijikata, pero haberle roto la nariz a esta mocosa es un legítimo accidente. No estoy dispuesto a molestarla por un asunto trivial como éste. Y es Sougo.

—¿A quién le llamas asunto trivial, eh, mocoso?

—Además —continuó ignorándola—, ¿quién va a responder por mi nariz rota? No soy el único al que puedes villanizar aquí.

—¡Yo sólo hice lo que me dijiste, Gin! ¿Recuerdas? Si alguien me hace daño, debo regresárselo el doble de fuerte-aru.

Ginpachi se sobó el puente de la nariz con exasperación.

—¿Entonces tú le rompiste la nariz a Souichiro a propósito?

—¡Sí!

El profesor volvió a golpear a su alumna, que se quejó inmediatamente por el maltrato.

—¿Por qué sólo me golpeas a mí? ¡Soy una paciente!

—¿Y tú por qué tenías que causar problemas tan rápido? A penas llevas un mes aquí.

—Exijo un castigo ejemplar para la china —dijo Sougo, sonriendo con malicia hacia Kagura—. Como detención todas las vacaciones de invierno.

—¡Oye!

—Entonces está decidido: detención a los dos toda la semana de vacaciones.

—¡Pero Gin! ¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡Sólo hice lo que tú me dijiste-aru!

—Hey, yo soy el agredido aquí —protestó también Okita, tan indignado como Kagura.

—¿Prefieren que llame a sus tutores para ver quién es el agredido?

Sougo pensó en su hermana mayor, de salud inestable y siempre trabajando por él. Se mordió la mejilla, dubitativo, y casi se atraganta con sus palabras al ceder.

—Me quedo con la detención.

—Yo también-aru.

Ginpachi suspiró, revolvió los cabellos de Kagura y se levantó para irse.

—Oiga, profesor —lo detuvo Sougo a último momento—. ¿Y quién se supone que va a vigilarnos en detención? Nadie viene a la escuela durante las vacaciones navideñas a parte del velador. Y dudo mucho que sea ético aplicar un castigo durante la noche. ¿Va a venir usted?

El maestro reaccionó ante el razonamiento de su alumno y, tras una pausa de varios segundos, se giró lentamente, con una sonrisa inestable en sus labios.

—¿Qué les parece si terminamos este asunto como un doble accidente y pasamos todos felices las vacaciones de invierno en nuestras casas?

Kagura lanzó su almohada directo a la cara del profesor. Si hubiera sido un balón y no un objeto relleno de plumas, esa sería la segunda nariz que la chica hubiera roto ese día.

Sougo deseó que eso también hubiera sido un balón.

**[FINAL DE LA P****ÁGINA 1] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Nunca nadie me va a creer si les digo que la idea inicial de esto era un oneshot ultrafluffoso (la palabra no existe, para lo que me importa) con toda una vida escolar de Okita observando a Kagura hasta que finalmente nace **_**l'amore**_ **y bla bla bl****á. De hecho, se puede notar que eso era en un inicio hasta el momento en que Okita se desmaya y pasamos radicalmente de la narración pura y dura a un montón de diálogos sin sentido. Y así iba yo, hasta que llegué a las diez mil palabras y dije: mierda, esto no tiene final. Y decidí dividir este monstruo en monstruos más pequeños (lol).**

**Bueno, ya da igual, espero que les haya gustado, se reciben reviews, y nos leemos hasta la pr****óxima entrega, porque, recuerden, este fic está clasificado amistad/romance (en ese orden) y hasta ahora no hay ni amistad ni romance entre nuestros protagonistas.**

**Una cosa m****ás antes de irme: ¡MAÑANA ES MI CUARTO ANIVERSARIO! ¡VIVA YO! *se escuchan grillos*. La verdad es que eso es algo que a nadie le importa, ni siquiera a mí, pero ya van a ser 4 años desde que subí mi primera mierdecilla en fanfiction y, aunque hay un 98 % de probabilidades de que no haga nada mañana, al menos quiero conmemorarme a mí misma hoy, así que felicítenme, aunque, en realidad, ustedes no son, ni de cerca, el fandom que debería felicitarme porque no llevamos ni un mes conociéndonos.**

**Me disculpo por la nota de autor m****ás larga que mi lista de metas en la vida y nos leemos después… en caso de que decidan regresar a este fic, sino, addio senza rancor!**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_** porque YOLO!**


	2. Página 2

**UNA NARIZ ROTA DUELE MENOS QUE UN CORAZ****ÓN ROTO**

[Multichapter]

_P__ágina 2: _

_Lo que sucede una vez, no suceder__á dos veces; pero si sucede dos veces, sin duda sucederá una tercera._

La excusa que Sougo le dio a su hermana por su nariz rota al llegar a casa no fue una completa mentira: "un monstruo intentó matarme", dijo y Mitsuba, inocente como siempre, de verdad pensó que, de hecho, un monstruo había intentado matar a su hermano menor. Hizo un escándalo y estuvo a punto de llamar al instituto, a la policía, a los bomberos e incluso al zoológico para que atraparan a la bestia que estaba acechando transeúntes _indefensos _y apetecibles como su hermanito. Al final, Sougo tuvo que explicarle que por _monstruo_ se refería a una chica monstruosa que había lanzado una pelota de baloncesto con una fuerza bestial directo hacia su cara.

—Eso es horrible —dijo Mitsuba observando el resto de la cara de su hermano, buscando algún hematoma oculto—. No puedes llamar a una chica un 'monstruo', Sou —completó la fémina su discurso, con una sonrisa de advertencia—. Nunca te echarás una novia si eres tan grosero.

Sougo se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo indebido a su hermana. Como que él en realidad era muy popular entre las mujeres o que, de conseguirse una _nueva_ novia, no sería una que pudiera desviarle el tabique nasal en un segundo.

Al día siguiente, la nariz de Okita continuaba tan convaleciente como el día anterior, al igual que la de Kagura. Unas cuantas chicas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, chicas que Sougo ya había _domesticado_ con anterioridad, preguntándole por su dolor y cómo podían ayudarle (a su _amo_). Él las despachó con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa satisfecha cuando vio a Kagura entrar por la puerta del salón y sentarse en el pupitre a su lado con un gesto de incomodidad a causa de su nariz rota. Ella lo ignoró en todo momento, al igual que ignoraba al resto de sus compañeros; esto, por alguna razón, hizo rechinar los dientes de Sougo. ¿Pasaba de él después de romperle la nariz?

Él decidió pasar de ella también entonces, dos podían jugar a ese juego; pero la cosa no resultó de la manera que esperaba.

Las vacaciones comenzaban al día siguiente y la Navidad sería dos días después de eso. Una fiesta cristiana como la Navidad no estaba hecha para los japoneses, pero cualquier fecha era buena para celebrar y el presidente de la clase, Kondo Isao, propuso una fiesta en un karaoke la noche del veinticuatro de diciembre.

—Ni siquiera sabemos con quien nos tocará compartir salón el próximo año —los convenció Kondo—. Hay que hacer tantos buenos recuerdos de la clase 1-C mientras podamos.

Sus compañeros se tragaron con facilidad la oratoria del apodado _gorila _de la clase. Sus motivos parecían legítimos y la mayoría estaban solteros. ¿Por qué no hacerlo entonces? Lo siguiente que Okita supo es que el profesor Ginpachi estaba coordinando un intercambio de regalos entre todos los compañeros de clase.

—Antes de comenzar a escribir papeles con sus nombres, ¿quién no va a asistir? Es día de parejas, después de todo. Sólo los solterones hacen este tipo de reuniones.

Una chica y un chico levantaron la mano, Sougo estuvo a punto de hacerlo también, pero decidió que obligar a Hijikata a besarse bajo un muérdago con Yamazaki era una idea que definitivamente le seducía.

—¿Nadie más? Bien, usen condón ustedes dos —señaló Ginpachi a los desertores con su característica mirada sin vida y prosiguió; vagamente, Sougo se preguntó por qué China no había levantado la mano. ¿No tenía planes con los anteojos de su novio Shinpachi de la clase 1-E?—. Los demás, escriban un papel con su nombre y vengan a dejarlo dentro de esta caja.

—Profesor —Hijikata levantó la mano—, esa caja de leche de fresa todavía está llena.

—¿Por qué tienes que ponerle peros a todo, Hijikata? —respondió Ginpachi.

—Toushi tiene razón —intercedió el presidente de la clase—. La leche de fresa está buena, pero Otae prefiere las malteadas de vainilla. Usemos una de esas.

Una chica se ofreció a vaciar su lapicera para usarla de urna antes de que el asunto pasara a mayores. Uno a uno, todos fueron colocando su papelito y, uno a uno también, pasaron a buscar uno nuevo para descubrir quién sería su Santa secreto.

_'Kagura Yato'_.

Sougo pensó que la china escribía tan mal como cantaba.

—Profesor —dijo levantando la mano—, me he tocado yo mismo.

Como, según la inútiles reglas del profesor, todos habían desdoblado su papel al mismo tiempo, no quedó de otra más que hacer un segundo sorteo, pese a las quejas de muchos que ya estaban satisfechos con el resultado.

_'Kagura Yato'_.

En serio, su suerte no podía ser más mala. ¿Dos veces la china?¿De verdad?

—Profesor Ginpachi, me he tocado yo misma-aru —dijo Kagura con voz fuerte y clara. Una completa mentira. Okita tenía su nombre entre sus manos, pero no le importó. Mientras tuvieran otro sorteo, estaría de acuerdo _por esta vez_ con China.

En la tercera ronda, Sougo observó fijamente la lapicera y los veintiún papelitos allí arremolinados. Analizó cada uno de ellos y, con sabiduría, evitó tocar cualquiera que pareciera el que acababa de doblar. No había una maldita manera en que volviera a meter la pata por tercera ocasión.

'_Kagura Yato', _desdobló.

¿En serio?

Sougo levantó la mano otra vez.

—Profe, me he tocado yo mismo de nuevo.

—Me salió mi nombre otra vez-aru —dijo una voz a su lado al mismo tiempo que él. Se volteó a mirar a su indudable dueña; sus miradas se cruzaron y chispas de una mala química brotaron como fuegos artificiales entre los dos. Estaba claro: se odiaban y odiaban estar de acuerdo por cualquier cosa, pero lo estaban aguantando por el momento.

Ginpachi se acercó a ambos, arrebató sus papeles y les echó un vistazo por encima de sus gafas. Levantó su vista de los papelitos y golpeó a sus estudiantes en la cabeza con ambos puños a modo de castigo.

—A menos de que sean travestis, ése no es su nombre —declaró.

No hubo un cuarto sorteo, para alivio de sus compañeros.

Dos días después, Sougo estaba buscando regalos para China en una tienda para chicas, su hermana colgada de su brazo.

Entrar a una tienda llena de color rosa y brillos no era un reto ni una novedad para el macho. Siempre que su hermana tenía tiempo libre del trabajo, él la acompañaba al distrito comercial a hacer sus compras. Andar dentro de un lugar así no lo volvía menos hombre y hacía feliz a Mitsuba. Asimismo, Sougo había sido lo suficientemente sabio como para no decirle a su romántica hermana que el monstruo del que habían hablado el otro día era a quien se suponía que debía darle un regalo.

Sougo observó con detenimiento todas y cada una de las cosas a las que su hermana les prestaba su atención. A los broches y a los listones. A las pulseras y a los collares. Su hermana tenía un gusto femenino y suave, con preferencia en los tonos pastel y las cosas infantiles y adorables.

China no combinaba con un tono pastel. _'China'_ y _'adorable'_ no podían ir en la misma oración a menos de que _'no es' _o _'nunca ser__á'_ se interpusieran entre las dos palabras.

Luego de veinte minutos, el chico llegó a la conclusión de que estar en una tienda para mujeres era una total y completa pérdida de tiempo. Los pantalones deportivos bajo la falda de su compañera lo decían a gritos. ¿Cómo podía regalarle una mascada o una bolsa? No combinaban para nada con su estilo. Además, ¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por darle un buen regalo de intercambio a _alguien? _Especialmente a ella. Esa bastarda le había roto la nariz. Y todavía dolía.

—Hermana, voy a mirar algo para mí —dijo Sougo, dejando a Mitsuba decidiendo entre un abrigo color melón o uno color amarillo bebé.

Decidiendo que sería más productivo probar en una tienda de golosinas, Sougo abandonó la tienda y fue a mirar por los alrededores. Le compraría una caja de sukonbu en la tienda que estaba frente a su casa (la había visto comer esas asquerosas cosas con relativa frecuencia) y China debería darse por bien servida. Gastar siquiera un yen en ella incluso era más de lo que se merecía. Con ese pensamiento, redirigió sus pasos y fue a la tienda de música. Todo pensamiento sobre Kagura Yato desapareció de su mente...

...Hasta que la chica se materializó frente a él.

Kagura estaba de espaldas a él, vistiendo un pantalón blanco y un abrigo rojo. Su cabello bermellón oculto bajo un gorro. Jugaba con una de esas máquinas para sacar peluches y estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Sougo se quedó mirando cómo sacaba la lengua mientras concentraba todo su cuerpo al mover la palanca que movía a la grúa directo a un peluche de _Kero_. Se acercó sigilosamente a ella y apretó el botón rojo. La grúa bajó y, sorpresivamente, capturó por una pata un _Doraemon._

—¡Tú! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —reclamó Kagura, alzando un puño en el aire.

—Lo siento, China. Se me resbaló la mano —se disculpó sin sentirlo ni un poco. Más bien, se reía internamente.

—¡Devuélveme mi dinero-aru!

Él se encogió de hombros y siguió con su camino por los comercios. El día se estaba volviendo producti... ¡_Paf!_

—¡Maldita! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —se quejó Okita luego de recibir un golpe en la cabeza con el peluche de Doraemon—. Incluso te ayudé a conseguir un peluche. Eres una asquerosa malagradecida, China.

—Yo no quería a _Doraemon_. ¡Quería a Kero-aru! ¿Cuántos _Doraemon_ crees que no he sacado ya de esa máquina? ¡Devuélveme mi dinero!

Sougo decidió no responder con palabras, sino que le regresó la primera afrenta: lanzó el peluche de _Doraemon_ de regreso, apuntando cuidadosamente en toda la vendada nariz de Kagura. Su golpe dio de lleno, por supuesto. Tenía una puntería casi perfecta.

—¡Bastardo! —reclamó Kagura sobándose la nariz—. ¡Me ha dolido! ¡Eres un sádico-aru!

—Sí, sí, como sea, China. Toma tu peluche azul y quítate de mi camino.

—Yo estaba aquí primero. Lárgate tú. Pero dame el dinero primero. ¡Estaba a punto de atrapar a Kero! ¡Necesitas pagarme cinco veces más!

Sougo chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro que no ibas a sacarlo. Eres mierda en estos juegos, China.

—¿A quién le dices mierda, Sádico? ¿Sabes cuántos _Doraemon, Hello Kitty_ y _Pikachu_ he obtenido de esta estúpida máquina en esta semana?

—No me interesa en qué gastas tu dinero. Pero me sorprende que no sea en ese sucio y apestoso sukonbu.

Pareció que Kagura rechinó los dientes. También pareció como si iba a saltar encima de él y darle un golpe directo en la cara, pero se quedó en eso: pareció.

—Dame mi dinero, Sádico. No tengo tiempo para gastar en ti. _Kero_ está esperándome-aru.

Okita puso los ojos en blanco.

—_Kero_ no habla. ¿Es que ya te volviste completamente loca? —dicho esto, Sougo sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y las metió en la ranura de la máquina, pero no dejó a Kagura manipular la palanca, sino que la empujó con el hombro con suficiente fuerza para hacerla caer y él mismo trató de sacar al gato amarillo de _Card Captor Sakura_ entre los otros peluches. Claro que él no pensaba regalarle el muñeco a su monstruosa compañera de clases. Planeaba usarlo para limpiar la mugre de sus zapatos, luego descabezarlo, lanzarlo frente a un auto en movimiento y finalmente entregárselo a un perro callejero como juguete. Todo en frente de su china compañera de clases.

La garra de la máquina pareció estar a favor de los planes de Sougo porque, en su primer intento, el muchacho alcanzó a sostener a _Kero_ por la oreja. Kagura sostuvo el aliento con la cara pegada al vidrio y los ojos llenos de una brillante ilusión. Sougo sonrió con satisfacción. Un segundo después, Kero se soltó, los planes de Sougo se cebaron cual fuego artificial mojado y Kagura se rió muy fuerte de él.

—Cállate, China. Eso fue sólo el calentamiento —sacó más dinero de su bolsillo.

Pero sus siguientes ocho intentos estuvieron lejos de ser tan buenos como el primero. Mientras tanto, _Kero _aguardaba dentro de la máquina. Todavía.

—Ja —bufó Kagura—. ¿Quién es el mierda en estos juegos ahora, eh, Sádico?

Lo único que el cerebro de Okita registró fue que China le había encontrado un apodo definitivo.

—Me largo —se rindió Okita. El plan del peluche para perros fue desplazado de su lista de prioridades—. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que gastar mi tiempo con esta estúpida máquina.

—Sí, yo también-aru —respondió Kagura, varios niveles más desanimada—. Tengo que comprar un regalo de mierda para un bastardo de mierda.

Esa China, insultándolo a cada momento… De repente, el cerebro de Okita hizo _click_ y, antes de que Kagura se alejara demasiado de él, la tomó por el cuello del abrigo para obligarla a parar. La chica casi se asfixia.

—¿Qué diablos quieres ahora-aru?

—El intercambio. Sé que te toqué yo.

—¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?

—No trates de ocultarlo.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué?

—Yo tengo tu nombre. Ahorrémonos problemas y que cada quien compre su propio regalo.

Kagura meditó su propuesta unos segundos, pero aceptó con facilidad. Bien, un problema menos con el que lidiar.

—Veámonos mañana antes de la fiesta para intercambiar el obsequio que supuestamente me darás.

La chica asintió y Sougo siguió con su camino a la tienda de música.

Al día siguiente, Sougo llegó deliberadamente tarde a su encuentro con Kagura. La había hecho esperar alrededor de cuarenta minutos. Claro,eso si Kagura hubiera llegado a tiempo; ella había arribado al parque ocho minutos antes que él.

—Toma —dijo él, intercambiando la caja con ella. Y pensar que deberían volver a hacer eso en unos minutos más.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde, bastardo? ¡Nunca se debe dejar esperando una dama!

—Yo no veo ninguna dama por aquí. Sólo una inmigrante con un estómago sin fondo.

—Bastardo —masculló Kagura—. Adelante. Vete tú primero. No pienso caminar a menos de diez metros de distancia de ti. No quiero que la gente me vea contigo y piense que me agradas o algo-aru.

—Eso debería decirlo yo —recriminó él, pero igual se puso a caminar. Tampoco le apetecía andar al lado de Kagura. Probablemente acabarían peleando y él estaba conservando sus fuerzas para hacer sufrir a Hijikata. Y así lo hizo, nada más llegar, Sougo se las arregló para ponerle laxantes al ponche de Hijikata, que intentaba cubrir sus flatulencias al ritmo de las canciones que cantaban.

Luego vino el intercambio de regalos.

Algunos chicos muy estúpidos, aprovechando la ocasión, declararon su amor por medio del regalo, sólo para ser inevitablemente rechazados por la chica en cuestión. Entonces el presidente de la clase, Kondo, los llevaba a una esquina con él para consolarlos. Por supuesto que debía ser así, él era el rey de los rechazados. Tae Shimura le había rechazado casi tantas veces como días tiene el año.

Pero no sólo los chicos aprovecharon para declararse, una chica bajita, de apariencia delicada y buenos modales, aprovechó su oportunidad para expresarle su amor al vicepresidente de la clase.

—No estoy interesado —respondió Hijikata Toushiro, vicepresidente.

La chica se fue a llorar a un rincón.

—No llores —consoló Sougo, aunque a él los sentimientos de su compañera le traían sin cuidado—. Al menos no tienes un novio que se pedorrea en público.

—¡Hey! !Yo no…! —un fuerte _pum_ interrumpió a Hijikata o, mejor dicho, Hijikata se interrumpió a sí mismo. Con un pedo sonoro. Y oloroso. Parecía que su colon quería probar el punto de Sougo.

—¡Kya! —gritaron las chicas con la mano en la nariz. Los chicos, en cambio, se pusieron a toser.

—Toushi —Kondo tosió—, si querías… si estabas tan enfermo, pudiste decírnoslos —volvió a toser.

Hijikata se sonrojó de la vergüenza y Okita saboreó el dulce sabor de la venganza.

—Bien, ¿quién falta? Háganlo rápido para que podamos largarnos ya. No quiero morir ahogado por un pedo de Toushi.

Automáticamente, Okita y Kagura se miraron. Sólo quedaban ellos, pero ninguno quería dar su brazo a tocer e ir al encuentro del otro.

—Sougo, tú no has dado nada. Apresúrate y termina con esto ya —instó Kondo. El resto de sus compañeros golpeaban la puerta que el gorila de la clase mantenía cerrada. Al menos debían estar todo presentes hasta el final de la fiesta y compartir la misma dolorosa agonía.

Resignado, Okita suspiró, mas fue Kagura la que se levantó primero. Se mordió el labio y finalmente le entregó el regalo, lanzándoselo a las manos.

—Feliz Navidad-aru.

—Feliz Navidad, China —dijo Sougo sin ponerle ni una gota de emoción a su voz. Él también le lanzó el regalo.

—¡Ábranlo ya, maldita sea! —gritó uno de sus compañeros, que golpeaba la puerta para poder salir.

Ambos abrieron su regalo al mismo tiempo. Sougo encontró el CD de rap que él mismo se había comprado el día anterior y Kagura encontró un peluche de _Kero_, mucho más grande y esponjoso que el de la grúa de muñecos.

—¡Feliz Navidad a todos! —gritó Kondo y abrió la puerta del karaoke. Todos salieron en estampida del lugar, ansiosos por respirar aire fresco y no más hediondas flatulencias de Hijikata.

—Hey, espera —Kagura detuvo a Okita cuando él comenzó a andar hacia la salida—. Lo que hicimos es trampa. Realmente no me importa, pero a mí consciencia parece que sí —dicho esto, Kagura le entregó otro paquete a Sougo y luego se echó a andar.

—China, tú…

—Felices fiestas, sádico —se despidió.

Okita esperó hasta salir del karaoke para abrir el regalo sorpresa; afuera, la temperatura había descendido varios grados y copos de nieve caían por toda la ciudad. Rasgó el paquete y encontró una bufanda color crema adentro. Parecía caliente y hacía frío. Gran gesto por parte de China. _Casi_ comenzaba a caerle bien. Tiró el envoltorio en un basurero cercano y se enredó la bufanda al cuello.

Era cálida.

Era cálida y picaba.

Picaba mucho.

Sougo desenredó la prenda de ropa y la tiró al suelo, todavía rascándose el cuello. ¡Esa maldita China la había llenado de polvos pica-pica!

Perra. Se las pagaría todas juntas. Sólo debía esperar.

**[FINAL DE LA P****ÁGINA 2] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**El ciclo escolar japon****és comienza el primero/los primeros del mes de abril y termina la segunda semana de marzo (del otro año, obvio), más o menos. Además, cambian de clase cada año. También, a los japoneses, al no ser un país cristiano, se las suda la Navidad, así que el 24 es un día para las parejas. Como un San Valentín súper invernal. Y sus vacaciones por estas fechas son cortísimas. Yo les di una semana, pero no recuerdo bien cuánto es.**

**Ahora, en notas menos culturalizantes, ****¿quién pensó que Kagura había tenido un gesto tierno con Okita cuando le dio la bufanda? ¡Pues NO! Se rompieron la nariz y se hacen cosas cada que se ven, estamos un poco lejos de eso.**

**Respuestas a reviews por orden de llegada:**

**okita kagura: **Quería demostrar la superioridad física de Kagura incluso en un universo alterno, por eso ella salió toda quitada de la pena mientras que nuestro sádico favorito se desmayó. Bueno, esos dos se odian (y se aman en secreto). ¡Gracias por tu review! Por éste y por tu constante apoyo en todos mis Okikagu. Eres un amor.

**catanoe**: Gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que esta actualización te guste también. Y sí, quise revivir a Mitsuba. A mí ella me cae muy bien y, al menos en mi fic, quise revivirla. De hecho, tengo manía de revivir gente muerta en mis fics. Los muertos normalmente son mis personajes favoritos. Es triste :'S

**Sanny: **Uh-oh… ammmh… pues, no sé qué decir. Gracias por tenerme fe para escribir algo, pero no escribo fics a petición y lemon escribo cada equinoccio primaveral. Aunque, de lo primero (eso de la vida de casados), puede que acabe escribiendo uno cualquier día de estos, pero nada es seguro conmigo; en todo caso, te recomiendo mantenerte a la espera :)

**Mafer08:** Es una alegría que te esté gustando :D Empero, sobre lo del lemon, lo siento, pero este fic no va a tener. La historia no va para eso ni suelo escribir ese tipo de escenas. De cualquier manera, ¡gracias por tu review!

**No me di tiempo para editar la segunda mitad del capítulo, así que si ven algún error, avisen. O si tienen dudas, si hay OOC o inconsistencias en la historia (cualquier cosa que esté mal), avisen para que yo pueda aclarar/corregir/mejorar. ¡Los reviews hacen feliz a los escritores!**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_** porque YOLO!**


	3. Página 3

**UNA NARIZ ROTA DUELE MENOS QUE UN CORAZ****ÓN ROTO**

[Multichapter]

_P__ágina 3:_

_Si vas a dedicar una canci__ón, primero presta atención a la letra._

Después de la fiesta navideña, Okita no vio a la chica Yato otra vez. No hasta el regreso a clases por lo menos, donde sus vidas debían entrecruzarse inevitablemente. Sougo no dejaba de repetirse que había sido demasiado blando con la chica sólo porque era Navidad y porque había concentrado todos sus esfuerzos en Hijikata. Éste era un error que no volvería a cometer otra vez. Estaría atento a sus dos enemigos jurados y les haría _mucho_ daño a ambos. A ella, principalmente, le destruiría la reputación.

El primer día del regreso a clases, Sougo ya tenía todo preparado. Llegó cargando entre las manos la bufanda que Kagura le había obsequiado, de manera que todo aquel que le dirigiera la mirada pudiera verla. La dejó sobre su pupitre, expuesta, y él siguió con su vida, acercándose a una ventana con los audífonos puestos con cara de circunstancias. Sus compañeros se preguntaron qué le estaba pasando. Okita Sougo no era de mostrar sus debilidades a nadie. Mientras, el sádico se reía en su interior por lo manipulables que podían ser sus compañeros.

Kagura llegó un minuto antes del timbre. Estaba un poco agitada y despeinada, como de costumbre. Sus gafas redondas se deslizaban por el puente de su nariz. Ella lanzó su mochila hacia su banco antes de volver por donde había venido y luego parar en seco.

La mitad de la clase que no estaba prestándole atención a las expresiones de aparente sufrimiento de Sougo, se dio cuenta de la reacción de su compañera transferida al ver la bufanda color crema sobre el banco del chico y comenzaron a sospechar _cosas_, cosas que el chico estaba dispuesto a confirmar, incluso si eran mentira.

Okita, que estaba viendo por el rabillo del ojo todas y cada una de las acciones que Kagura había hecho nada más poner un pie en el salón, dejó su posición cerca de la ventana y se acercó a ella, todavía sin quitar su cara de pena. Kagura se tensó instantáneamente, frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose en guardia. Probablemente ella suponía que él tomaría represalias por la bufanda pica-pica con un golpe, una patada o utilizando el mismísimo trozo de tela para estrangularla, pero Okita lo había pensado mejor, aunque esas opciones todavía lo tentaban.

—_Kagura_ —utilizó su nombre de pila, logrando que todos sus compañeros sostuvieran el aliento, expectantes. Incluso Kondo y Hijikata, que acababan de entrar al salón, se quedaron congelados ante tal demostración de educación para con la china—. Lo siento por responderte tan tarde, pero te fuiste inmediatamente luego de la fiesta de Navidad y no tenía manera de contactarte.

—¿Ah?¿De qué se trata todo esto-aru?

—Lo siento, _Kagura_. Pero no puedo aceptar tu bufanda —se la regresó—. Ni tus _sentimientos_.

La clase explotó con un _"__¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!"_ general que se escuchó en todos los rincones de la escuela al escuchar el 'sentimientos' que Sougo había procurado remarcar. ¿La estudiante transferida se había enamorado tan pronto? ¿Esa chica marimacha y falta de encanto femenino le había tirado los tejos a Okita Sougo, conocido sádico que sometía a las mujeres? ¿Es que era una M?

Kagura, por su parte, abrió la boca tanto que su barbilla bien pudo llegar al suelo, completamente sorprendida. De hecho, estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo siquiera reaccionar cuando Sougo envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y murmuró un último '_lo siento'_ muy apenado… aparentemente.

—¿Pero qué te traes? —reclamó Kagura, desenvolviéndose la bufanda por si tenía polvos pica-pica y lanzándola con furia al suelo—. ¿Qué significa todo esto-aru?

En ese momento, Kondo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su bajita compañera, teniendo un momento empático con ella. O algo así.

—No sabía que te sentías así por Sougo, Chinita; pero debes entender cuando alguien te rechaza aunque sea doloroso la primera vez.

—¿Quién ha sido rechazada-aru? Yo jamás me le decla...

Kagura fue interrumpida por Hijikata, que puso una mano también en su hombro libre.

—Mira que enamorarse de Sougo, Yato. No podrías tener peor gusto; pero no te sientas mal porque te rechazó. Ese loco con complejo de hermana es incapaz de amar a nadie más que a su familia y a sí mismo. Ya verás que todo es para mejor.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo, _Pedorro?_ Yo nunca me le declaré a esa cosa-aru.

—¿Pero qué dijiste, niña? Te estoy apoyando aquí, ¿te das cuenta? Tsk —chasqueó la lengua con indignación—. Estos adolescentes de hoy son unos malagradecidos.

—Por si no lo has notado, tenemos la misma edad, ¿eh?

—Ya, ya, Chinita —Kondo intercedió para calmar los ánimos—. Sé que ser rechazado es doloroso y vergonzoso, pero deberías aprender de mí: un rechazo no significa que tu vida amorosa ha terminado, piensa en ello como el comienzo de tu aventura para obtener el amor del ser querido.

—Yo no quiero aprender nada de ti, gorila acosador.

Dicho esto, Kagura se cruzó de brazos e ignoró a Kondo y Hijikata, regresando su atención al que era la fuente del problema: Okita. Él estaba sentado en su pupitre en silencio, con los audífonos puestos y fingiendo ignorancia. Fingiendo.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto-aru? Aunque yo te di la bufanda…

—No quiere admitirlo —la interrumpió el susurro mal disimulado de una de sus compañeras—. Pobrecita.

—A los chicos no nos gustan las lloronas que no entienden —dijo otro chico que ni siquiera intentó camuflar su frase con un tono bajo.

Okita sonrió. Su plan estaba dando resultado. Ahora esa china rompe narices quedaría como una acosadora que _él_ había rechazado porque _ni siquiera _le interesaba como sumisa potencial, lo que la colocaba en automático en una posición varios peldaños debajo de él.

Ahora él podía mirarla desde arriba mientras tenía el control de toda la situación, demostrándole su superioridad. Y eso le gustaba mucho. Él siendo mayor que China. Seguro que no existía mejor sensación en el mundo que ésa.

—Debe querer llorar —continuaron los comentarios insidiosos.

—Él es _inalcanzable_ para ella.

—¿Qué no se rompieron la nariz mutuamente? Tal vez es verdad eso que dicen de que a las mujeres les gusta que laa traten mal.

—Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, dicen…

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Dejen de decir sus mierdas sin antes escucharme primero-aru! —intentó defenderse Kagura, golpeando la mesa del pupitre de Sougo con sus manos y mirando a su pequeña audiencia con fiereza. Estaba claro que odiaba que otros creyeran, ya no que le _agradaba_ Okita, sino que incluso le _gustaba_—. La bufanda…

—Eso sí, la canción —ahora la interrumpió Sougo, decidido a hundirla de una vez por todas, como el _iceberg_ al _Titanic_— era muy bonita.

—¿Ahora hablas de una canción-aru? ¿Estás senil?

—¿También le dedicaste una canción? —volvió a entrometerse Kondo oportunamente para su amigo—. ¿Cuál fue? Si conmovió aunque sea un poco el corazón de Sougo, seguro hará maravillas con Otae.

—¡Yo no le dediqué….!

—Fue _Can__'t Stop_ de _Ceng Pei Ci_, Kondo. Aunque tuve que ir a conseguir una traducción del _chino a Youtube._ Ella puede hablar _chino_ y japonés, pero yo no tengo la misma habilidad.

—Ni siquiera conozco esa canci…

—Ya veo. No creo que sea una buena idea dedicar canciones en otro idioma. Probablemente Otae tampoco sabe chino o inglés.

—Hey, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —dijo Ginpachi, llegando de improviso y tarde, para variar. Hacía unos muchos minutos ya que había sonado la campana del inicio de clases. Seguro se estaba juntando con el profesor _Kakashi_.

—Nada, profesor —respondió Hijikata, restándole importancia al asunto. Sin embargo…

—¡Kagura estaba siendo rechazada! —exclamó la chica que se le había declarado a Toushiro en Navidad.

—¿De verdad? ¿No es muy temprano para declararse, Kagura?

—¡Yo no me le declaré, Gin… pachi!

—No se me declaró hoy; lo hizo en Navidad.

—Bastardo sádico, yo jamás dije que te amaba.

—¿Y quién habló de amor, China?

—¡Argh! ¡Me pones de los nervios-aru! Tú sabes muy bien que la bufanda fue una…

—Oigan, cálmense. Pueden _romancear_ todo lo que quieran fuera de la escuela, pero ahora mismo estamos en clase —declaró el profesor Ginpachi y, con una mirada severa y un terrible chirrido producido por sus uñas sobre la pizarra, mandó a todos a callar y sentarse de una vez.

Sougo tenía la tentación de relamerse como un gato. Todo había salido a pedir de boca y nadie creyó una sola palabra de la china sobre su inocencia. Por supuesto. Él era el tesorero de la clase, además, había estado con ellos desde abril y ella tenía a penas dos meses asistiendo a la escuela. Convertirla en una penosa acosadora suya había sido casi tan fácil como chasquear los dedos.

El resto del día, Kagura se negó a mirar siquiera en dirección a Okita. Se había pasado el tiempo entre clases negando la supuesta declaración, pero nadie le creía y, al final, simplemente decidió estar en silencio y pasar de todo el mundo mientras comía entre clases e ignoraba a todos los profesores que no eran Ginpachi cuando hablaba sobre tonterías, como era su costumbre. Sougo se sentía satisfecho con su comportamiento, sin embargo, de alguna manera, le molestaba que China se hubiera puesto pasiva con él. Esperaba un poco más de ella. Como golpes y patadas. U otra nariz rota. No es que se iba a dejar.

Llegó el final de la jornada escolar, China seguía sin mirarlo. Sin reconocer su existencia siquiera. Él tomó sus cosas y se largó con la mochila al hombro. Tenía planes con Kondo. Y el bastardo de Hijikata. A Kagura, a diferencia de él, le tocaba limpiar las pizarras, sacudir los borradores y todas esas molestas cosas. Lo hacía sola porque era la única chica sin compañero para tales menesteres siendo la clase conformada por un número impar de alumnos. Sougo, por supuesto, no se iba a quedar a ayudarle para fingir ser un caballero. Que no lo era. Él solo quería molestarla, no hacer su vida más fácil.

Salió del aula con los audífonos puestos sólo para regresar tres minutos después a buscar un libro que había olvidado bajo el asiento. Entonces vio a su compañera de clase charlando con unas gafas. Muy bien, vio a su compañera de clase con Shimura Shinpachi. Él borraba las partes más altas del pizarrón, aquellas que ella, debido a su escasa altura, no podía alcanzar normalmente.

Algo en la mente de Okita reaccionó en ese momento.

Oh, cierto, China tenía un novio. Lo había olvidado. ¿Le habrían llegado los rumores de la declaración? Ella era una _do__ña nadie_ en la escuela, pero él poseía una popularidad considerable, así que no sería raro que _Shimura masculino_ se hubiera enterado. ¿Se habría enfadado con ella? ¿Habrían roto? No había planeado eso, pero funcionaría como la cereza del pastel.

—¿Qué es eso de que te le declaraste a Okita, el tesorero de tu clase? —dijo Shinpachi, que no se había percatado de la presencia del susodicho que entraba en silencio al aula.

—Es mierda. No me gusta ese bastardo-aru. Es más. Ni siquiera me agrada —respondió la fémina con la vista fija en el escritorio de los profesores que limpiaba con fuerza; estaba embarrado de caramelo. Culpa del profesor Sakata, obviamente.

—Kagura, una señorita no debería decir esa palabra.

—¿Cuál? ¿'Mierda' o 'bastardo'?

—Ambas, Kagura. Ambas. Pero, si no te le declaraste, ¿por qué estaba circulando ese rumor?

—Oh, es que le gasté una broma con una bufanda-aru. Pero él cambió las cosas a su conveniencia para hacerme quedar mal. Incluso frente a Gin —contó con cierto nivel de amargura, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. La estúpida mancha de caramelo no salía—. Es un imbécil. Pero no haré nada porque no _quiero_ causar problemas. Lo_ promet__í_. O algo así.

—Al menos yo sé que no te gusta ese chico —consoló Shinpachi.

—¡¿A quién le importa lo que tú sepas, Patsuan?! ¡Eso no resuelve nada! —se quejó Kagura con mucho dramatismo, alzando la voz a la vez que la vista. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sougo en ese momento. Ya había tomado su libro y lo había guardado en la mochila. Ahora estaba en camino a largarse del salón. No había sido su intención escuchar. No realmente. Simplemente había pasado que ellos hablaban sin que supieran de su presencia. Ni siquiera había intentado esconderse.

Cuando su mirada se conectó con la de China sintió una corriente sacudir su cuerpo. Las ansias asesinas de la chica, muy probablemente. Era la primera vez que lo veía a la cara en todo el día tras el suceso y todo el odio acumulado se lo estaba dirigiendo en ese momento con sus ojos azules; era tanto que él podía sentirlo _casi_ de forma _f__ísica_. Pero luego Kagura parpadeó y volvió a su modo '_t__ú no existes, bastardo-aru_'. Sougo siguió su camino.

Al salir del aula, Okita pensó dos cosas: la bufanda que China le había regalado había sido arrojada en la papelera del salón y Shimura Shinpachi no parecía ser su novio. No había roto ninguna relación.

No supo qué sentir sobre esas dos cosas.

**[ooo OOO oOo OOO ooo]**

El mes de enero terminó, pero el frío siguió en el mes de febrero. Sougo no supo nada más sobre la bufanda color crema y China seguía reacia a dirigirle la palabra, a mirarlo o a respirar siquiera el mismo aire que él. Se sentaba lo más a la orilla de su asiento opuesta a él, miraba hacia otro lado y se quedaba callada en cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba o lo añadía a una conversación, lo evitaba en los pasillos e incluso se abstenía de copiarle los exámenes, siendo que él era indudablemente más listo que ella. En resumen, Kagura lo había borrado por completo de su vida.

Al principio, Okita pasó por encima de su comportamiento. No necesitaba a China en su vida así como China no lo necesitaba en la suya. Básicamente, era como regresar a ese periodo de tiempo en el que ella no se había transferido. No era un cambio muy grande si se tomaba en cuenta que la chica llevaba poco más de tres meses sentándose a su lado y, sin embargo, algo estaba _mal_. El hecho de que ella estuviera _all__í todos los días_ a menos de un metro de distancia de él, pero que, al mismo tiempo, se sintiera que estaban separados por millas y millas de una distancia que parecía insalvable a esas alturas del año escolar era lo que, a su pesar, _descolocaba _a Sougo.

Intentó hablarle. No porque _quisiera_ hablarle, sino porque _a__ñoraba molestarla_. A ella. A esa chica capaz de romperle la nariz de un pelotazo mientras la suya propia sangraba profusamente. A esa chica que era _especial_ y no sólo diferente. Especial en una mala manera, _of course._

—Hey, China. Préstame el borrador —fue su primer intento y fue un fracaso. Ella le ignoró magistralmente. Ni siquiera parpadeó ante el sonido de su voz.

—China de mierda, deja de comer en clases —fue el intento número dos y fracasó igualmente.

—¿Por qué no vas a correr con los demás? ¿Estás en tu periodo? —le preguntó tres días después en clase de gimnasia. El resultado fue nulo nuevamente.

—Necesito la pregunta dos del examen —nada.

—Se te cayó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué usas lentes si ni siquiera los necesitas?

—Si sigues vistiendo así nunca nadie te verá como mujer.

—¡BASTARDO DE MIERDA! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! —era un doce de febrero cuando las constantes molestias de Sougo surtieron efecto en ella en forma de gritos incontrolables que podía escucharse por todo el instituto—. ¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO ME INTERESA HABLAR CONTIGO NI QUIERO VER TU HORRIBLE ROSTRO?

—Antes de decirle a una persona horrenda deberías mirarte a ti misma en un espejo.

—Antes de decirle a una persona que se mire en el espejo... ¡DEBERÍAS MORIR! —dicho esto, Kagura se abalanzó sobre su némesis sin otra advertencia que sus alaridos directamente salidos del inframundo.

Ella lanzó un puñetazo que Sougo bloqueó con destreza, a pesar de que ella lo había tomado desprevenido. Pero Kagura envió su otro puño al estómago del chico sin dejar pasar siquiera un segundo. Okita reculó para evitar el daño, pero China, que parecía una luchadora nata, tomó la distancia para impulsarse y lo tiró al suelo con una barrida digna de un jugador de fútbol.

Oh, _Dios de la Mayonesa_ al que Hijikata le rezaba, esa chica era jodidamente fuerte.

Dispuesto a no dejarse morder el polvo por causa de ella, Sougo rodó sobre sí mismo y, todavía en el suelo, la tomó del pie y la hizo caer de cara. Los tablones de la falda de la chica volaron con el viento frío del invierno, pero, como siempre, llevaba el uniforme deportivo bajo la falda escolar y nadie pudo averiguar el color, tamaño, forma o estampado de sus bragas.

Pero, oh, por supuesto que eso no iba a terminar así. Kagura se puso de pie de un salto, escupió un poco e hizo ademán de golpearlo por la derecha cuando en realidad estaba preparando una patada en los bajos que rozó peligrosamente la entrepierna de Sougo. Él contraatacó con un codazo que le dio directo en las costillas. Ella tosió con dificultad pero al siguiente segundo, Kagura le dio un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas que probablemente dejaría marca en la frente de ambos.

Molesto, pero sin terminar todavía la batalla, Okita le lanzó tierra en los ojos que no le cayó en los ojos a la chica, pero sí en la boca. China comenzó a toser como fumador crónico. La pelea cesó en ese momento.

—¡Eso fue trampa!

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, China.

—¿Se supone que esto es guerra-aru?

—Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo que _amor_ no puede ser.

—¿Entonces todo se vale?

—¿De verdad vas a hacerme explicarte ese tonto refrán?

Repentinamente, un viento helado se coló en las piernas desnudas de Sougo antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar su frase. Kagura recogió sus lentes que yacía olvidados sobre la tierra y se los puso nuevamente. Le sonrió con socarronería y dijo antes de irse:

—Adiós, _Charmander_.

Él atrapó la broma. Claro que debía hacerlo. ¡China le había bajado los pantalones! Ahora todo lo que cubría a su _mejor amigo_ de las miradas burlonas y estupefactas de su pequeña audiencia eran sus bóxers de _Charmander_.

Pero, humillado y todo, Okita sonrió viendo la espalda de Kagura desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

**[ooo OOO oOo OOO ooo]**

Esa misma tarde, a la salida del instituto, no fue cuestión de venganza cuando Okita le puso el pie a Kagura, que cayó de lleno en sus manos y rodillas, al pasar a su lado para buscar algo en su taquilla. Tampoco fue cuestión de venganza el que Kagura hiciera gala de una fuerza casi _sobrehumana_ en una chica de su talla, metiendo la cabeza del chico en su casillero y cerrando la puerta de metal con ella adentro.

No era nada sobre venganza. Ya no. Era más un entretenimiento mutuo: molestarse entre los dos. Kagura había olvidado o, al menos, dejado pasar el hecho de que Okita la había convertido en una patética niña que se arrastraba tras su sádico trasero nada más regresar de las vacaciones de invierno y que por eso mismo llevaba un mes ignorándole. Ahora se _odiaban_ pero de forma _amigable_. Y todo por una pelea en la que una había tragado tierra y el otro mostrado su ropa interior a una porción de la escuela. Eso no tenía sentido, pero para Sougo, lo tenía y, al parecer, para ella también, porque la existencia del chico a su lado fue reconocida al día siguiente y ella dejó de sentarse en una orilla del banco, provocándose dolores de cuello y espalda en el proceso.

—Mañana es San Valentín, Kagura —una de sus amigas (_chica sin nombre n__úmero uno_, la apodaba Okita) se acercó a conversarla—. ¿Vas a preparar chocolate?

Teniendo una visión global de los asuntos de todos en el grupo sentado sobre el escritorio de los profesores donde se encontraba, Sougo vio a Kagura vacilar un poco, ladeando la mirada durante un segundo.

—Nah. No tengo a quien dárselo.

—¿Qué hay de Shimura Shinpachi?

—No, no se lo merece.

—Y… emmm… ¿Okita?

Automáticamente, Kagura frunció el ceño de una manera tan rápida que casi pareció un acto cómico.

—¿Por qué habría de darle preciosos chocolates a ese mocoso?

—¿No te le declaraste en Navidad? —insistió su amiga.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no, Gumi? —oh, así que _chica sin nombre n__úmero uno_ sí que tenía un nombre. O al menos un apodo.

Viendo que estaba entrando a terrenos peligrosos, la tal Gumi regresó a suelo seguro.

—¿Entonces no quieres darle a nadie? Siempre puedes dar chocolates de amistad. No necesitas declararte. A Mari, a Yuna y a mí nos gustaría que te nos unieras para hacer los chocolates. Ya sabes, cocinar es mejor entre más gente y además saldrá más barato.

—Lo siento, Gumi. Pero no voy a dar chocolates-aru. Seguro me los terminaré comiendo yo antes de que sea catorce.

—¿De verdad no tienes a nadie para darle chocolates?

—Es que no voy a _d__árselos_, Gumi. Pero puedo acompañarlas a hacer las compras y a preparar chocolates-aru. Nunca lo he hecho, así que suena interesante.

Gumi pareció quedar satisfecha con la respuesta. Dejó a Kagura sola y fue a reunirse con el resto de sus amigas, que se maquillaban en una esquina del salón. Sougo se preguntó cómo podía una persona tan descuidada como Kagura ser amiga de las chicas más pulcras y femeninas de la clase. No cuadraba. Igual lo dejó ser. Los asuntos de China no le concernían a él.

Así el día terminó con la cara de Okita llena de frases obscenas que Kagura le había escrito con marcador permanente mientras él dormía en la clase de _Ética y Valores_, para más ironía. Entonces llegó la noche y nuevamente la mañana. La tan esperada mañana de San Valentín. Ese día creado por compañías chocolateras para explotar los bolsillos de adolescentes incautas y solteronas que ansiaran declarar su amor en una fecha tan cursi como esa. Patético.

Sí, patético, pero Okita recibía chocolates gratis. Muchos de ellos.

No es que fuera un particular fan de la golosina. Al menos no como el profesor Ginpachi, pero le gustaba la parte en la que tiraba los regalos a una papelera justo frente a la chica que se lo había dado y luego esta escapaba corriendo y llorando por el pasillo con el corazón roto y maltratado.

—¿Hiciste la tarea de Historia, China? —le preguntó Okita a Kagura en el entremedio para comenzar la tercera hora. Para ese momento, el número de chocolates que había despreciado eran siete.

Siete. Más de lo que el conserje Hasegawa obtendría en toda su vida.

—¿Tengo cara de haber hecho la tarea de Historia-aru? —dijo ella, entrando en pánico al ver su libro en blanco. O al menos en blanco en el sitio de las respuestas. Fiel a sus palabras dichas el día anterior, no había regalado chocolates a absolutamente nadie. No que Sougo lo hubiese visto.

—No.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? ¿Tú la hiciste?

—¿Me veo como alguien que ha hecho su tarea de Historia? —le respondió como ella, agitando su libro de Historia (convenientemente abierto en la tarea de ese día) para ventilarse. No es que fuera necesario. Hacía _fr__ío_.

—¡Sí! ¡Y deberías dejar de ser un cerdo egoísta y pasarme las respuestas del cuestionario ahora mismo!

—¿Por qué habría de pasarle las respuestas a alguien que me ha llamado _cerdo ego__ísta?_

Ignorándolo, Kagura estiró la mano y tomó a Okita por la chaqueta, mientras con la otra luchaba por alcanzar el libro del chico y comenzar a copiar las respuestas en el suyo propio en tiempo récord.

—Oye, Sougo, te llaman —interrumpió Hijikata la pequeña disputa. Okita levantó la vista y la dirigió a la puerta. Allí se encontraba una chica de tercero que lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y mucha timidez.

Okita se levantó un poco reticentemente. China le copiaría las respuestas. Lanzar chocolates a la basura ya no le parecía tan atrayente como hacía cinco minutos.

Llegó a la chica y pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Ella le extendió una bonita caja de regalo, Sougo la tomó y, cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla a la basura como todo un profesional del baloncesto, sintió la mirada de Kagura sobre él, expectante. Entonces, por un impulso repentino, decidió guardarse la caja en la chaqueta del uniforme sólo para causar alguna reacción en ella.

—¿Algo más?

—Yo… tú —balbuceó la chica de tercero, emocionada—. ¿Qui-quieres salir conmi…?

—Sólo para que quede claro: no me interesas —interrumpió Sougo con la mirada plana—. Tengo mis propias razones para aceptar este chocolate, pero bien pudo entregármelo un perro callejero, ¿entiendes? —se volteó y ya no vio más el rostro de la muchacha. Ni le importaba. La mirada de Kagura dejó de pesar sobre él en ese mismo instante.

—Me debes chocolate por dejarte copiar mis respuestas —dijo Okita nada más llegar a su banco.

—No me dejaste copiarlas, te las quité-aru —siguió escribiendo desenfrenadamente—. Además, ya tienes chocolate, acabas de recibir uno.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás celosa, China?

—¿De quién? ¿De ti? Debes estar loco.

—¿Entonces por qué parecías tan interesada cuando esa chica me regaló los chocolates?

—Sólo… Olvídalo-aru. Pero deberías apreciar más los sentimientos de las chicas que se te declaran. Sólo digo.

—No sabía que eras una sentimental.

—No lo soy. Pero soy una chica.

—¿Eres una chica? Nunca lo sabría si no me lo dices. No te vistes como una.

Kagura se encogió de hombros.

—Me visto como quiero. Y con otra ropa no podría patearte el trasero-aru.

—Nunca me has pateado el trasero.

—Ja. Eso es lo que te dices cada noche para dormir, Sádico.

—¿Qué pasa, China? ¿Quieres pelea?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres pelea tú? ¿Necesitas tanto de mi atención?

Okita chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

—¿Quién quiere la atención de una inmigrante china que ni siquiera puede hablar correctamente?

—¿Cómo que quién? ¿Quién fue el que vino a llorar para que le hiciera caso después de que lo ignoré?

—¿Quién lloró? ¿Ya te dio Alzheimer? Jamás haría algo tan ridículo por un monstruo como tú.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí me pareció que pedías a gritos que te prestara atención-aru. Es normal. Nadie puede resistirse a mi belleza. Mi madre tenía cuerpo de súper modelo.

—Seguro. Y tú estás ciega. Además, ¿quién fue la que me regaló una bufanda?

—Deja de sacar el tema de la maldita bufanda de mierda.

—Y me dedicaste una canción.

—¡Ni siquiera conocía esa canción-aru!

—¿Conocías? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Ahora sí la conoces? ¿Tan interesada estás en mis palabras?

—Sólo debía saber qué clase de mierdas me habías adjudicado.

—Un gran trabajo, ¿no? Incluso busqué algo en chino muy acorde a ti.

—¿Acorde? Esa canción hablaba de estar enamorado de una persona _amable_-aru y de otra que lo miraba todo el tiempo, como el gorila acosador a la Jefa. Y el tema va sobre dejar de amar. ¿Quién dedicaría una canción de desamor para ligar, eh? ¿Crees que soy imbécil como tú?

—Hey, deberías al menos agradecer que encontré una canción en tu idioma. ¿Sabes cuántas horas gasté en _Youtube_ por tu culpa?

—¿Y para qué una canción en _chino_? Llevo más tiempo viviendo en Japón que en China. Y a mí lo que me gusta es el _kpop_. Los grupos de chicos.

—¿_Kpop_? Una china que vive en Japón pero canta en coreano. Eres todo una cosmopolita.

—Cosmo… ¿qué?

—Cosmopolita. Escuchas música coreana pero ni siquiera entiendes el idioma del país en el que vives. Eres estúpida.

—No tan estúpida como para dedicar una canción de desamor para declararme. Yo al menos hubiera usado _It__'s You_ de _Super Junior, Man in Love_ de_ Infinite_ o _My Little Princess_ de _Tohoshinki_. Principalmente la última.

—¿Me estás dedicando tres canciones? Y nada menos que el día de San Valentín; China, no sabía que me amabas tanto.

—No te estoy dedicando nada. Tus gustos campesinos no soportaran mi música de ciudad-aru.

—Claro, claro —dijo Sougo arrebatándole su libro de historia. El profesor Shinsuke acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta—. Me amas pero tratas de ocultarlo con comentarios agresivos. Típico de _tsunderes_. ¿Eres una _tsundere_?

—_Tsundere_ tus pelotas —maldijo ella.

El profesor Shinsuke exigió silencio con una cara de psicópata que asustó a todos. A todos menos al sádico de la clase y a la china. Ellos eran inmunes a todo tipo de temor.

Okita deslizó su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y, con disimulo, desenvolvió el regalo y comenzó a comerse los chocolates. Kagura, que tenía un sentido del olfato tan bueno como el de un perro para rastrear comida, regresó su atención a él. Sougo saboreó lentamente la golosina, viendo cómo se le hacía agua la boca a la chica de cabello bermellón.

—¿Quieres, China? —susurró, tentándola. Ella apretó los puños para resistirse, pero el deseo era notable en sus orbes azules.

—N-no me tientes. É-ése chocolate te lo dieron por San Valentín a ti. Yo n-no podría comerlo. Es muy bajo.

—Entonces no quieres.

A Kagura se le hacía agua la boca.

—Ni siquiera me vas a dar. Te conozco.

Sorprendentemente, Okita deslizó subrepticiamente la caja de chocolates, ofreciéndole a Kagura. Ella dudó un poco, pero obviamente terminó rindiéndose ante su propia glotonería y tomó todos los chocolates que pudo sin que el profesor se diera cuenta.

—No tienen nada, ¿cierto? —preguntó con sospecha. El chico se encogió de hombros y se comió un chocolate cualquiera de la caja.

—No los he envenenado —dijo en voz baja. Kagura asintió y comenzó a comer.

El resto de la clase compartieron los chocolates de Sougo sin decir palabra alguna. Sólo disfrutando el dulce sabor de la golosina.

Después de todo, había sido un buen intercambio, tres canciones con las que luego podría chantajearla a cambio de unos pocos chocolates que él ni siquiera había pagado.

**[FINAL DE LA P****ÁGINA 3] **

* * *

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Los siguientes son enlaces de Youtube. Ya saben qu****é hacer para visualizarlos.**

**1\. Can****'t Stop de Ceng Pei Ci: **/watch?v=x_n_POg5kz8

**2\. It****'s You de Super Junior: **/watch?v=CQFbD5VG2Ig

**3\. Man in Love de Infinite:** /watch?v=rUKt3ZnwhUQ

**4\. My Little Princes de TVXQ/****Tohoshinki:** /watch?v=QwxgVhV87uU

****Básicamente, ya estoy muerta por culpa de este fic x.x Uff, fue terrible.** ME TARD****É COMO MEDIA VIDA PARA ENCAUSAR ESTE CAPÍTULO Y OTRA MEDIA VIDA BUSCANDO LAS CANCIONES CORRECTAS.**** Yo no escucho ni k-pop (aunque veo doramas), ni j-pop (¿los openings y endings de animes cuentan?) y de chino sé menos que nada. Con esfuerzos sé que en Taiwan hablan chino mandarín, así que de ahí saqué la canción. OST de un dorama que no me he visto porque ese idioma me estresa. Ya sabrán lo que me tardé consiguiendo esas canciones. Más de las horas que tardó Sougo en Youtube, eso seguro.  
**

**En fin, ya pasamos la Navidad y San Valent****ín, se nos viene el Día Blanco para el próximo capítulo… si es que no cambio de idea a medio camino, porque tengo la base, pero no creo que me rinda para un capítulo de al menos dos mil palabras (este tiene cinco mil, por cierto; espero no haber aburrido).**

**Algo que quer****ía aclarar es que mis tramas normalmente son LENTAS. No tanto como para tener 20 ó 30 capítulos, pero sí lo suficiente como para que los protagonistas comiencen a amarse más adelante y así. Básicamente, porque primero tengo que ponerle bases a la relación; no me gusta hacer cosas repentinas por el puro deseo fangirl. Aunque me gustaría, pero no puedo. Es mental.**

**Bien, respondo reviews con amor:**

**Luluc1t4: **(Censuro el punto porque fanfiction se va a comer tu user. Me ha pasado). Es que Kagura y Okita se odian. Lo suficiente para romperse unas cuantas costillas mutuamente, pero no tanto como para dejarse morir y que les valga pepino la vida del otro. Al menos así es en el manga y así quiero hacer el fic yo. Espero estar lográndolo. Tengo muchas dudas respecto a eso. Espero que este capítulo al menos te haya hecho sonreír, creo que no quedó nada gracioso D:

**Okita kagura:** Yo no voy a decir nada sobre quién dará el verdadero primer paso porque cualquier cosa que yo diga es un maldito spoiler y, aunque a mí me gusta dar spoilers, creo que no tiene sentido que haga spoiler de mis propias historias. Y sí, tu sospecha está bien (y lamento no haber sido suficientemente clara sobre eso): a Sougo le tocó tres veces Kagura y a Kagura le tocó tres veces Sougo. ¡DESTINO! Y, sí, sí es Okikagu, pero es un Okikagu medio lento. Espero eso no te moleste.

**Yoxitha94**: Pobre de Hijikata, él tan bueno y mira lo que le pasa por tener esa terrible clase de amigos xD Supongo que la bufanda puede quedar como venganza indirecta. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado, sigo diciendo que no quedó ni la mitad de gracioso que el pasado. Aunque no está clasificado como _humor_ ahora que me doy cuenta.

**Mar:** ¡Qué alivio que me digas eso! Me tiembla el pensamiento cada vez que los hago hablar porque siento que así no son ellos y que sus personalidades me están quedando muy falsas. Lamento el retraso de la actualización, pero mi salud mental también se atrofió con lo mucho que me costó escribirlo :'S ¡De verdad que fue difícil! (Y Sougo acosa a Kagura inconscientemente porque, ya sabes, todos los del Shinsengumi son unos malditos acosadores xD).

**BereLel:** Aquí la conti, ¡espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por comentar :D

**Es todo por hoy. El buz****ón de erratas y dudas y esas cosas está abierto para este capítulo y el resto del fic, que sólo edité las primeras dos mil palabras.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_** porque YOLO!**


	4. Página 4

**UNA NARIZ ROTA DUELE MENOS QUE UN CORAZ****ÓN ROTO**

[Multichapter]

_P__ágina 4:_

_Los personas usualmente se vuelven tus amigos sin que te des cuenta._

Okita y Yato nunca más volvieron a compartir comida desde el día de San Valentín. Principalmente porque, al día siguiente, él le ofreció a Kagura unas bolas de arroz rellenas de lodo que casi lo mandan al hospital. Si, a él. Porque, cuando Kagura se había dado cuenta de que estaba comiendo tierra, lo pateó tan fuerte en el estómago que Sougo vio estrellas y toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Por ello tuvo que pasar el almuerzo y las siguientes dos horas de clase lamentándose de dolor en la enfermería. Kagura apalizaba como gángster.

A pesar de eso, solían hablar (insultarse) con bastante frecuencia y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos (golpeándose). Eran una especie de dúo tormentoso que comenzó a ser bastante popular en el instituto. Y es que, al parecer, el mundo de Sougo, e incluso el de todos los que se involucraban con él, se dividía en dos: antes de Kagura (para abreviar: a. K) y después de Kagura (d. K). Y él no lo notaba. Cómo no. Los hombres son un poco imbéciles para estas cosas.

Pero lo cierto es que ella sí era un punto de inflexión en su vida o, en todo caso, en la vida de Toushiro Hijikata: a.K. él recibía todos los ataques de Sougo, unos quince diarios; d. K. recibía un ataque o dos al día de parte del muchacho. Eso era algo para notar y por lo cual llorar de felicidad. No había persona que Okita Sougo _bulleara_ en la vida más que a Hijikata.

A diferencia de la extraña relación que Sougo llevaba con Hijikata (una especie de _amistad_, aunque ninguno de los involucrados lo dijera en voz alta), el vicepresidente de la clase, Okita y Kagura, obviamente, no llegaban al nivel de amigos todavía; joder, por supuesto que no. Hasta el título ofendía.

No podría llamarse _amistad_ a que una chica te bajara los pantalones, rayara en tu cara, babeara en tu tarea y quisiera matarte cada vez que jugaban _quemados_ a la hora de gimnasia. Tampoco podría llamarse amistad a que un chico siempre te levantara la falda (aunque Kagura tuviera pantalones debajo de ella), te diera de comer _onigiris_ rellenos de lodo, te pasara mal todas las respuestas de un examen y pusiera cojines tira-pedos en tu asiento . Eso, de ninguna manera, podría ser considerado amistoso.

Pero, aunque definitivamente no eran amigos, siempre se metían en problemas juntos. Casi lo hacían todo juntos. Yamazaki Sagaru se preguntaba en secreto, por ejemplo, si su respiración también se sincronizaba. Nunca lo había comprobado porque trataba de sentarse lo más alejado posible de ellos en clase y tenía demasiado miedo de verse involucrado en alguna de sus peleas. Incluso Okita terminaba bastante maltrecho luego de una contienda, así como Kagura, la chica con súper fuerza. No quería ni imaginarse qué podría pasarle a él, un simple mortal.

—Kagura, Sofá. A la dirección —un buen día de marzo el profesor Ginpachi mandó a sus alumnos _estrella_ (en el mal sentido) con las más altas autoridades. Él prefería resolverlo todo con unos castigos y tareas extras; le tenía aprecio a todos sus problemáticos alumnos y era demasiado vago como para lidiar con los dos dolores de cabeza y añadir todavía al director Oboro. El tipo tenía cara de eterno estreñimiento y Ginpachi lo odiaba (no tan) secretamente.

—Es Sougo.

—¡Pero yo soy la víctima-aru!

—No voy a repetirlo dos veces. Vayan. Ahora.

Kagura hizo un gesto traicionado, pero Ginpachi la miró severamente. La primera mirada verdaderamente molesta que le había dado el profesor desde su transferencia a la escuela. A Sougo también lo miró mal, lo cual lo dejó sin palabras, pero no temeroso. Mucho menos traicionado.

—Ya voy.

—Sí, Gin... pachi.

Okita y Kagura se dirigieron, como había indicado el tutor de la clase, a la dirección. Kagura se llevó un ligero golpe en la cabeza antes de salir del salón por confianzuda, luego de eso comenzó a caminar arrastrando los pies y mascullando lo mucho que quería matar a su compañero de clases y lo lindo que se reiría cuando viera todas sus tripas esparcidas por el piso.

La razón por la que habían sido reportados esta vez era porque habían roto tres ventanas y lanzado cinco pupitres desde un tercer piso. Habían agrietado la pizarra y aterrorizado a dos tercios de la población escolar. Los pupitres se habían hecho añicos con el impacto.

¿Por qué había sucedido todo eso? Bueno, Kagura había hecho un comentario particularmente ridiculizante hacia Sougo (algo sobre su hombría, pero no fue algo tan suave como que la tenía pequeña) y él le había bajado los pantalones (que, como siempre, ella llevaba bajo la falda) frente a toda la clase... y se le habían visto las braguitas (que posteriormente se le atoraron con la falda y eso aumentó la ira de la estudiante transferida).

Lo de mostrar los calzones de abuelita de Kagura no había sido parte del plan del chico, pero no había estado nada mal. Eso había pensado en ese momento. Entonces Kagura había comenzado con su arrebato de furia: se subió los pantalones, golpeó a cada chico que habló sobre su ropa interior y aterrorizó a todas las chicas para que no abrieran la boca sobre el incidente... A Sougo le gritó insultos que ni siquiera eran insultos, pero sonaban muchísimo peor que una mentada de madre dado el estado iracundo de Kagura, e intentó cazarlo para matarlo lanzándole los pupitres y otros artículos de papelería. Así habían roto las ventanas y todo lo demás.

A Kagura le importaba un reverendo pimiento haber roto ventanas y pupitres, incluso la factura que obviamente le harían llegar a su aterrador padre, pero le daba rabia no haberle podido atinar a su rival jurado. O esa era la impresión que le daba a Sougo, porque la chica se le había subido encima por la espalda, intentando ahorcarlo. Le clavó las uñas al cuello y Sougo casi pudo sentir la sangre escurrirle lentamente hacia la clavícula.

—Tengo que llegar vivo a la dirección, China —declaró con la voz estrangulada y se la sacudió Sougo de la espalda, pero ella era como una total garrapata porque no se quería soltar. Ni quería dejar de intentar asesinarlo, para esas—. Bájate ya.

—¡Desearías que me bajara, bastardo! —exclamó ella tirando de su cabello, arrancándole mechones espesos de pelos castaños. Él, en respuesta, se dejó caer hacia atrás con toda su fuerza. Kagura recibió todo el impacto y él amortiguó sobre el cuerpo pequeño y suave de ella.

—Idiota, ¡eso me dolió-aru! —Kagura lo tacleó y volvieron a pelear.

Pelear era su forma de comunicarse, no había de otra. Las palabras no alcanzaban para definir lo que sentían por el otro. Y no, no románticamente hablando, aunque la frase sonara exactamente como tal.

Llegaron a la oficina del director con nuevos moretones, heridas y rasguños. Yato estaba completamente despeinada y Sougo comenzaba a quedarse calvo en ciertas áreas de su abusada cabeza. Su uniforme estaba roto por el cuello y ambos caminaban rengueando. Probablemente necesitaban ir al hospital o, cuando menos, a la enfermería.

Nada más ver la cara de eterno estreñimiento del director, Kagura comenzó a culpar a Okita de todos sus males y a exigir que le diera una indemnización en una dotación vitalicia de sukonbu por daños emocionales. Okita, por supuesto, negó todos los cargos con cara de póker.

—Ella es una mujer violenta. Deberían deportarla.

Kagura no lo pateó en la cara sólo porque Oboro la detuvo con la mirada (y el teléfono en la mano): iba a llamar a su padre. O peor aún: a su hermano mayor.

—Acepto hacer servicio social —negoció sin perder ni un sólo segundo. El director no había ni comenzado a marcar el número de su padre.

—Sí, acepta hacer servicio social —apoyó Okita despreocupadamente y levantándose de su asiento. Se sacudió los pantalones como si hubiera estado sentado en el suelo y se dispuso a retirarse. Su plan era que Kagura se echara toda la culpa. Toda—. Eso lo soluciona todo. Adiós.

—¿Okita Mitsuba? —preguntó el director Oboro con la malicia implícita en un nombre tan bonito. Sougo se paralizó en su lugar y giró lentamente el cuello.

—¿Servicio social por un mes?

—Todavía tienen que pagar por el mobiliario.

—Eso es fácil —Kagura se encogió de hombros—. Sé dónde guarda papá su cartera.

Okita no sabía dónde Mitsuba guardaba los ahorros, pero sí sabía dónde ocultaba Hijikata su cartera. Y su tarjeta de crédito. Y sabía su NIP.

—No se preocupe por el dinero, director.

**[ooo OOO oOo OOO ooo]**

Para Okita era bastante evidente que Kagura estaba más allá de enojada con él. Es decir: no lo miraba. Había cambiado su método de ira activa-agresiva por ese patente odio silencioso al que ya se había enfrentado el mes anterior . Para qué decir que él no estaba dispuesto a vivir la misma situación dos veces. Mucho menos mensualmente. Que él no menstruaba, joder.

—Déjate de tus tonterías, China. El problema fue de los dos y los dos vamos a limpiar culos y destapar caños te guste o no.

Kagura balbuceó algo por lo bajo y lo fulminó con la mirada, luego siguió fregando el pasillo con el trapeador.

Se encontraban en el asilo de ancianos de la localidad. El director Oboro no les había permitido limpiar en la escuela porque sería como 'su patio de recreo' y les había obligado a asistir todas las tardes a limpiar y ayudar a viejitos con incontinencia. Fines de semana incluidos. Ni Okita ni Kagura odiaban a los ancianos, pero pasar las tardes limpiándoles la papilla derramada no era precisamente su forma favorita de matar el tiempo cuando bien podrían estar en la comodidad de su hogar consumiendo comida chatarra y jugando videojuegos. Diablos. Al final puede que sí los odiaran un poco.

—Allí te quedó una mancha —señaló Sougo, criticón. China lo pisó con mucha fuerza. ¿Cuántas lesiones y moretones no le habría dejado ya? Ni siquiera había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había transferido. Tal vez debería llevar una cuenta, seguro pasaría a algún libro de récords.

—¡SI ME AYUDARAS, EL PISO PODRÍA NO ESTAR MANCHADO! —explotó—. ¿Y tú por qué me sales con tus memeces de que es problema de los dos-aru si tú no estás haciendo ni mierda?

—Porque yo estoy encargado de la comida, China. Por eso.

Kagura le mostró el dedo corazón de ambas manos (por si no le quedaba claro que le deseaba el mal sólo con una) y Okita se retiró a la cocina. Las señoras habían descubierto que el chico tenía buen sazón y era habilidoso picando verdura, por lo cual lo habían reclutado para tales menesteres.

—Al menos dame algo de comida —pidió a media voz sujetándose el estómago y sujetándole a él de la camisa.

—Si te portas bien —dijo con malicia, señalando a un anciano que se desplazaba goteando de los pantalones por un pasillo. Estaba claro, Kagura tenía que limpiarlo y limpiar sus miados. La chica gimió desesperadamente y le lanzó una última mirada a Sougo. Ella también quería estar en la cocina.

**[ooo OOO oOo OOO ooo]**

A lo mejor, pensó vagamente Okita, China le había hecho un embrujo. Aunque no se veía del tipo que practicara magia negra, él tampoco lo parecía, sin embargo, él sí que había intentado maldecir a Hijikata en algunas ocasiones con ritos ancestrales. La razón para tal paranoia no era otra mas que, contrario a su naturaleza sádica, Sougo le había llevado de comer a China, que casi lloraba de felicidad mientras engullía las bolas de arroz que le había llevado. Ciertamente las mujeres de la cocina se las habían dado de buena gana para que se las diera a ella, pero él bien había podido tirarlas en un rincón o comérselas (aunque reventara) por sí mismo. Pero no sólo se las había entregado intactas a Kagura, sino que también había sustraído tres más porque sabía que esa troglodita no llenaría con las dos que le habían mandado. Eso había sido casi _tierno_ que Sougo se vio obligado a equilibrar las acciones buenas con las malas tirándole al suelo una de las tres bolas de arroz extra (por equilibrar, Sougo quería decir 90% maldad y 10% bondad).

Como era de esperarse, Kagura comenzó una guerrilla de insultos y manotazos (estaba comiendo, no pensaba levantarse del suelo donde estaba sentada para utilizar las piernas) que volvió a poner a Okita en perspectiva.

**[ooo OOO oOo OOO ooo]**

Al séptimo día de castigo, Kagura le estaba esperando en la entrada del asilo de ancianos. Tenía la expresión asqueada y cansada. Ese día le había tocado fregar con agua y jabón hasta el último rincón del edificio y ni siquiera había terminado. Okita se preguntó por qué lo estaba esperando. Ellos no se esperaban ni interactuaban mucho. Él estaba en la cocina la mayor parte del tiempo o, en su defecto (y para su horror) cambiando sondas y limpiando traseros, mientras que Kagura siempre estaba fregando pisos, tendiendo camas o bañando viejitos (por lo que a él respectaba, la encargada del asilo los odiaba mucho). En la escuela ya tampoco hacían mucho escándalo. Las tardes en el asilo de ancianos les estaban drenando la energía y todo lo que hacían era sentarse uno junto al otro (porque sus bancos así estaban dispuestos) las primeras tres horas antes de que iniciara el receso para reponer energías perdidas la tarde y noche anterior. Luego de eso iniciaban peleas, sí, pero ya no se sacaban sangre ni se rompían las narices, ambos estaban faltos de estamina y hastiados de su castigo.

De cualquier manera, la cosa era que China estaba allí, esperándole y Sougo se pudo inmediatamente a la ofensiva, porque no hay mejor defensa que la ofensa. Sin embargo, Kagura lo miró con ojos resignados y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Que Okita supiera, no vivían en la misma zona.

—Hey, espera ¿por qué debería seguirte?

—Porque necesito que me ayudes con un videojuego.

Okita la miró sospechosamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que puedo ayudarte con un videojuego?

—Porque tienes cara de perdedor-aru.

Vaya forma de pedir ayuda, pensó Okita; insultándolo.

—Si fuera un perdedor no podría ayudarte.

—Corrijo: tienes cara de perdedor en la vida. Los perdedores en la vida real usualmente tienen unas exitosas vidas virtuales. Ginpachi me lo dijo.

—Hey, hey, China. A diferencia de ti, yo salgo los fines de semana.

Kagura bufó y siguió caminando. Okita se quedó parado en medio de la acera, buscando motivos para confiar en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tienes cara de perdedor, ya lo dije. Apresúrate-aru.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta, China. ¿Por qué a la persona que te rompió la nariz y con la que compartes el calvario de cuidar ancianos?

Kagura se paró y giró su cuerpo cuarenta y cinco grados para mirarlo. Se encogió de hombros todavía con su expresión cansada y dijo sus siguientes palabras con total naturalidad, casi inocencia.

—Porque somos amigos, ¿no?

Okita comenzó a caminar para alcanzarla.

—Supongo —dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y preguntándose en serio la clase de magia negra que China practicaba.

**[FINAL DE LA P****ÁGINA 4] **

**[Notas y aclaraciones]**

**Hab****ía ganas y me puse a terminar este capítulo. Esta vez no respondo reviews porque tienen muchísimo tiempo y me da vergüenza (son como… ¿8 meses?). Además, algunos dejaron review dos o tres veces y para otros no hay mucho qué decir. Al próximo (si no me tardo tanto en actualizar) agradezco personalmente, pero las dudas se resolverán de forma global. No sé si ya lo había implementado en este fic o fue en otro, pero aviso por si cualquier cosa.**

**Aunque edit****é este capítulo lo mejor que pude, no estoy segura de que no contenga errores, así que ya saben, si ven algo mal, me avisan.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a **_**Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_** porque YOLO!**


End file.
